My last goodbye
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: She's going to be gone. I'm going to lose her. I don't know if I can do this. I'll try my best but, how will I say goodbye? (Marshall's POV)


**Alright final blow for the long weekend. So, it's Monday and the rain is seriously falling hard right now, I wish there's another no class day -.-**

**Anyway, this story was inspired by my great grandma, who, passed away today 8:30 am. She's kind of suffering for a long time now and, don't look at this in a bad way but, I'm glad that she's resting now. Not that I don't want to but I don't like seeing her hurt, everybody doesn't want to see that, right? So, this is dedicated for her. I hope you're in a good place now.**

**On with the story...**

**I don't own anything. (Fionna's 18 here)**

* * *

Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep...

I hate this.

Beep... Beep...

This is all my fault.

Beep...

I could've had the chance.

Beep... Beep...

And now... She'll be gone.

There she was, lying down on the bed, unconcious. With all those machines attatched to her. Needles were pierced in her, both tranferring liquids to her body. A bandage wrapped her head and right arm and a cast was placed on her left arm. So many bruises scattered her legs, arms, and stomach and so many cuts surrounded her whole body. She was fully damaged. She looked very fragile. As if a single touch to her would cause her to break into tiny million pieces.

This has happened to her several times, but not all at once. She can handle the cuts and bruises and casts and bandages, separately that is, but all at once, I'm guessing not.

"Marshall," Her adoptive sister said in a slight nasal tone, "Do you want to take a rest? You know that I can take care of her."

"I'm fine." I answered, "I can take care of her for a hundred more days without a break."

"Are you sure?" The female being put a hand on my back

"I'm sure." I nodded weakly

I turned my attention to the girl on the bed. She was once beautiful, well, she still is beautiful. All princes and normal beings desired to make her theirs. She was pretty, smart, strong, kind and had a good intention for anyone, so, who wouldn't like her? But then again, she chose me. A reckless vampire king. Why? Other guys deserved her much more than I do. I can only bring her harm and nothing good. I've made her cry a thousand times, I've made her feel bad a thousand times, I've made her mad a thousand times... Was I even worthy to have a girlfriend like her? If only I can turn back time, I'd do it. I'd do it everytime I made something wrong.

Love. It was all she thought about when she pulled me in for our first kiss. She was too young to know the meaning of it, yet matured enough to feel it towards someone. Towards me.

"Marshall I really think that you should take a break." Gumball said

Gumball is the prince of the Candy Kingdom, yes four years had passed and he's still not king. I can't blame him though, he just thinks less of himself.

"I agree with Prince Gumball," Flame Prince piped up, "Vampire King, you should rest."

Yes, this guy seriously respects all higher positions in royalty than him, except for the Ice Queen that is. Sometimes I'd say to myself that I don't deserve Fionna and he deserves her. I agree, he's evil and physically unstable and sometimes he doesn't know what he's doing but he grew up with Fire wolves, I can't blame him on being so innocent about stuff in the world.

"Thanks for your concern guys but I believe that I don't need rest." I answered weakly

Gumball sighed and walked up to me, giving me Hambo.

"You're my best friend, Marshall, and I don't like seeing you so stressed out." He softly said

I grabbed Hambo from him and hugged the bear tightly. I looked at its missing eye, its stitches, the button eye, the rips, the rags, everything. It looked so weak. Like Fionna.

I laid my head on the bed next to my chair. I felt a soft hand playing with my hair as the whole room quieted down.

"Marshie," I heard her

She's awake!

"Fionna?" I looked up, seeing her eyes half open, "Fionna, I'm glad you're awake!"

I smiled widely while she smiled very weakly.

"Marshie, I, I know that I'm not going to last longer." She shook her head

"No, no, don't say that," I said to her, grabbing both her pale cheeks

I know that what she's saying is true and there's not one force in Ooo that could save her... Unless...

"No Marshie, don't lie to me." Her eyes started welling up

My eyes started to well up with tears too. This is the bad side of becoming a vampire, you get to see the love of your life die, and you just stand there, no choice but to watch.

"Cake," She started as I let go of her cheeks and turn around to not let anyone see me cry, "thanks for everything."

"Oh Baby Cakes,"

I heard a sniff and a loud wailing of the cat.

"Thanks for taking care of me, thanks for teaching me what's right and what's wrong, and my age may be a little too young for me to die, at least I've learned what is proper and how life should be and I thank you for that."

By now, Cake could possibly be hugging her sister tightly.

"Hi PG," Fionna greeted, "thanks for all the adventures you gave me. Surely made my life a roller coaster ride. And thanks for everything, and for your kingdom's kindness and sweetness, I thank everyone."

"Fionna, the kingdom is waiting for your return, you don't want to disappoint them now don't you?" Gumball gave Fionna a quick hug

"FP! You're here too!" Fionna greeted a little bit cheerfully, "Hey, take care of your kingdom, okay? I don't want to hear the news that you're being careless about your subjects."

I heard a sizzling sound, possibly meaning that they're hugging.

"PG, when you and Marshall have some time maybe you can invite FP for a boys' night, you know, as an exchange for me?" Fionna asked

"Fionna what are you doing?" Cake asked

"I, I'm fine."

Suddenly, I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around my stomach and a weight on my back.

"Marshie, find yourself a nice girl. I don't want anything else for you than to be happy. I'll know if you get a replacement, and if not, I'm going to haunt you." She giggled weakly, "But Marshie, thanks for everything. For the experiences and all, I couldn't have asked for a better best friend, brother and boyfriend."

I turned around and returned the hug. She removed my tears by her two thumbs but she herself was crying with a soft smile on her face.

I leaned my forehead to hers and whispered, "Dont leave me."

"But I have to. Glob needs a heroine." She whispered back

"But I still need you." I said desperately

"You don't. I've made all the changes I could in you. I think it's time to find a girl that will give you more than I will." She pecked my lips, "But remember, I love you, always."

I sniffed once, "I love you too."

I hugged her tightly for a while. It was all there. The heart monitor beeped a long sound and I could no longer hear and feel her heartbeat.

"Goodbye."

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Despi-... You know what I don't really care right now. (Not to offend you or anything though)**

**Just... Bye!**


End file.
